Someone Like You
by FrenchJuliett
Summary: "I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl, and you're married now.."  First oneshot from the project 'One Song,Oneshot." Based on the lyrics of the song "Someone Like You' by Adele.


**Hi everyone ! I know that it's been ages since I updated We Could Be Dead In The Second, but I got a loooot of things to do, and my inspiration had seemed to escaped far away. But don't worry I'll get back to it, I promise ;) So this is a new thing, part of a project I have to make a set of oneshots based on my favourites songs, called "One song, Oneshot." This is the first one, but it'll not be the only one :) Thanks for reading that, this oneshot goes to _mooshine1609_ , because she checked out that I was still alive ;) xx**

**One song ,Oneshot**

**Adele – Someone Like You.**

"_**I heard that you're settled down, That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true, Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."**_

"_Oh my God ! I'm gonna kill her, I promise ! Stupid bitch !_ "

"_Who are you gonna kill _again,_ Eff ?_ asked Naomi, a amused look on her face while looking at her best friend Effy, who had her fists clenched, frowning.

" _Who do you think it can be ?_" answered the brunette, taking a deep breath.

"_Well..I don't know, the café waitress ? No it was last week..erm, the taxi driver, oh no it was yesterday.._" listed out loud the blond, making fun of her friend usual anger.

"_Shut up !_" sighed Effy, with a grin on her face. "_No, this time, I might really kill her. Bitch _!" she continued, dropping herself on the little sofa of their office.

"_Do you want my axe ? It's somewhere here if you want_" joked again Naomi, pretending to look around the office, searching for it. Couldn't help herself laughing, her friend stuck her tongue out at her "_You twat, Naoms, you really can't stay serious for a bit_."

"_Nope_" smiled the blond, but finally asked the question that Effy was waiting for. "_So, who is that bitch then ?_"

"_Karen -fucking- McLair. As -fucking- usual._" Effy answered, rolling her eyes.

"_Oi, be careful, she's almost your sister-in-law, isn't she ?_" grinned Naomi, knowing that after more than 3 years together, Effy and Karen's brother, Freddie, were not far from getting married.

"_Oh please, don't tell me about it. It's gonna be horrible. She already thinks that I'm her best friend or something..Oh God !_"Effy replied with a desperate voice.

"_Well, better get used to it Eff.. so what was is this time about ?_" Naomi didn't really like Karen either, well this kind of cock-seeking-Miley Cyrus type was not the people she liked to talk with. Neither did Effy.

"_She want me to come to hers tonight,again, to help her choose some clothes for a thing she's invited to._" sighed Effy, visibly exasperated only thinking about it.

"_What kind of thing ? A Bristol Rovers Reserve superduper party or stuff like that ?_" laughed Naomi, knowing, like everybody in Bristol, how much Freddie's older sister liked footballers.

"_Well, believe it or not, but this time 'Madam' had been invited to a wedding._" said the brunette, rolling her eyes once again.

"_Oh yeah ? Who's wedding is it ?_" asked Naomi, with a grin showing that she was wondering how could someone possibly invite Karen to their wedding. Effy bit her bottom lip, visibly anxious about the answer she was supposed to give, and looked away from Naomi's piercing blue eyes, saying a small "_Oh, y'know, somebody.._"

-_**"Old friend, why are you so shy ? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light"**_-

Naomi wasn't fooled by her best friend's attitude, but she was wondering why Effy wasn't saying who's wedding it was. She didn't really cared, but the brunette strange, defensive behaviour was making her suddenly more curious.

"_Come on Eff, tell me_." she smiled, trying to not push her friend too far.

"_It's James Cook' one, you remember him ?_" Naomi did remembered him well, he had been at high school with them, and occasionally had had a short story with Karen.

"_Was bit of a tosser, yeah. I guess he changed if he decided to get married._" Effy smiled, visibly relieved of her friend's reaction. Though this latter still didn't understand why her friend had made such a big deal to just blurt out some old school guy name. She wasn't tired enough to give up that easily, so she asked another question :

"_So who had the power to get this guy married then ? Must be a hot chick._" Effy bit her bottom lip again, and said with a voice so low that Naomi almost didn't hear "_Dunno.."_ Her best friend hesitation was beginning to irritate Naomi, and before she could decide it she shouted "_What's wrong with you ? Who's fucking wedding is it Eff ? Come on, tell me _!" Surprisingly, Effy shouted as well :

"_It's Emily Fitch fucking wedding, satisfied ?_"

_**-"Nothing compares, No worries or cares, Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, **_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" -**_

Naomi only had time to feel her knees buckles before falling on the sofa. 'Fuck' she thought, she should hide her feelings better, all this was an old story, she wasn't supposed to still have that kind of reaction. "_I know I shouldn't have told you.._" said a remorseful Effy. "_I'm sorry.._" she added, sitting near the blond on the couch. It wasn't her fault, thought Naomi. It wasn't because of Effy that she had fucking fell in love with the redhead in highschool. It wasn't because of Effy that she had believed naively that they were made for each other. And finally, it wasn't because of Effy, that Emily had broke her heart after 'only' three months of relationship. It was only her fault. She shouldn't have been so weak, so full-on, so fragile. She shouldn't have let anyone enter in her heart. She shouldn't have been so desperate when Emily had left her.

Before she could only breath, the memories were assaulting her. She closed her eyes, letting her heart open to them, to what had happened eight years ago.

_**- "You know how the time flies, Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze, Bound by the surprise of our glory days" -**_

It was cold, and late but she didn't care. Even if the night had almost fallen she could still see Emily, her bright red hair and her amazing deep brown eyes. They were standing against an old tree, their feet in the grass of Naomi's yard. Emily was shivering so Naomi put her hand around the redhead shoulder. Unlike usual this one didn't cuddle in her girlfriend arms but take off the arm from her shoulder. Naomi frowned, wondering what was going wrong. It was not the first time these days that Emily was acting strangely. It has been a whole week in fact. But Naomi didn't want to think about that, so she smiled like nothing happened, only to not discover a smile on Emily's face, but a saddened expression. She started to speak "_Emily, wha_" only to be cut by Emily who was putting a finger on her lips. "_Please don't talk, Naomi. It'll only make things harder._" Naomi's breath stopped in her throat, knowing that nothing good was happening. She swallowed audibly and lightly nodded at Emily, indicating she could continue.

_**- "I remember you said, 'Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead' "-**_

"_It really isn't an easy thing to do..but I know I have to do it._" Emily didn't look in the blue eyes in front of her, and swallowed. "_But, I know I have to do it. It's better for the two of us, believe me._" Naomi felt her eyes watered, and quickly wiped off them. "_We're still young, Naoms, I mean, we're only sixteen, we have amazing things left to do, others people to meet, experiences to make. I don't want to commit to anything. I want to be free, to enjoy everything, to flirt with people without feeling guilty because I have a girlfriend. And I want you to do the same. These 3 months had been really great_" she smiled. "_But now, it's time for us to be free again, and to enjoy. I'm sorry Naoms._" her husky voice cracking on the last words. Naomi couldn't cry. She couldn't even feel. Everything in herself was frozen. She blinked and saw Emily rising up, and walking through the yard. She wanted to stop her, to explain her that they could make a break, she wanted Emily to give them a second chance but when she wanted to shout, only a low and desperate "_Emily.._" escaped her mouth, not loud even for the redhead, far from her now, to notice.

Naomi blinked, her eyes watered, and suddenly got back to the reality. A hand moving in front of her eyes startled her, and she heard a voice calling her. "_Naomi ! Naomi, can you hear me ? NAOMI ?_" she recognizes her best friend Effy's voice. Anyway, who else could it have be ? She caught her friend's hand, shook it, and smiled "_It's okay Eff. I can hear you. Please stop torturing my eardrums, yeah ?_" The brunette grinned, visibly relieved. "_So what happened ?_" Naomi's smile dropped off from her face. "_Nothing. The past is the past._" , she bit her bottom lip, and finally asked her friend "_But..Are you..Are you going too ? To the wedding_." Effy and Emily never had really talked but they could go along well if they do. "_Absolutely not. I mean, I'm not gonna stay there, and have to stand all Karen's useless complaining, no way._" They both laughed, ending the uncomfortable feeling that had been going on.

_**-"Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too, Don't forget me, I beg" -**_

Naomi wasn't conscious of what she was doing. Not really. Her movements were more mechanicals than thoughtful. She was looking at her reflect in her wardrobe mirror, but she could has well looked at nothing at all. Her blue eyes were empty. Only her hands were moving, wandering through her clothes. She blinked, sighed, but her face stayed blank. Finally, one of her hands stopped on a light blue dress. She put it on her bed, then sat next to it. Suddenly, she blinked a few times and she wasn't understanding what she was seeing. Why the fuck was she sitting on her bed, with a dress she had only worn one time, at her aunt' wedding ? Swallowing, she remembered what she was doing. It was stupid, so stupid from her to act like that but she couldn't help herself. She needed to do it. She could feel that need in her stomach, in her heart. It wasn't like her to act with her heart, but this time she knew she had to do what she was going to do. She donned the dress, added a bit of make-up on her cheeks, some lipstick on her mouth, and completed her outfit with heels of the same colour as her dress. And same colour as her beautiful, determined blue eyes.

_**-"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't over."-**_

This was it. It was close now. In a few minutes, she'll be Mrs Cook. Well, _Fitch-Cook _because she liked to have some independence, she was a bit of a proud woman after all. She didn't know why she was thinking about that now. About what her name would officially be in a few minutes. It was kinda ridiculous to think about independence when she was going to commit. She wasn't even listening to what the priest was saying. She knew it was rude because well it was her wedding, and she was supposed to remember everything of it later, when she'll be older and would say to her children that it was _the best time of her life_. Christ, she was doing it again, thinking about something which was leading her far astray from the moment. She took a breath, and tried to concentrate again on the priest, but all is was saying was really boring so she looked at the man who'd soon be her husband. It was weird for her to associate James Cook and _husband_. He had always be her friend, then her crush and finally her boyfriend. But she definitely wasn't getting used to think about him as husband. She loved him. She was pretty sure of that. That kind of strong love that comes after learning to know every piece of him, every part of his past, every habit he had. He looked back at her with a smirk, indicating with his eyes the priest. She grinned and they both concentrate once again on what the old man was saying. Finally, he came to the traditional question, looking at Cook. "_James William Cook, do you want to __take Emily Mary Fitch to be your wife, to promise to be true __to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, love her and honour her all the days of your life, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part ?_" Cook smiled at Emily, and said "_I do._" She smiled, took a deep breath while the priest was repeating the same thing for her, ready to finally commit. "_..until death do you ._.".

Suddenly, the door of the church slammed open, cutting the priest and his speech. Everybody turned round to see what was happening. A tall women had enter the church, but with the back lightning caused by the sun behind the doors slowly closing, Emily couldn't manage to see who it was. The doors finally closed, and when Emily saw who was in the aisle of the church, when she recognized the piercing blue eyes of Naomi Campbell, her throat became dry and her heart skipped a beat.

**Please review ? :)**


End file.
